Clenched Fists
by Bloodlustkunoichi
Summary: She was an underground fighter who couldn't escape her fate. He was her watcher and his family owned her freedom. Forced to watch her closely, he crawls his way into her life but when the time comes will he betray her...or release her from her chains?


Yes I know I have no business writing another fic but I need to get this out of my head already! For those who read All Boys Konoha High! The next chapter is half way done :]

Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Naruto though I do own this plot ;]

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter One: Vent

* * *

_Thump…Thump…Thump… _

_My heart was racing, beating so loud that I could hear every beat drumming in my head with a deafening rhythm. For a moment I wondered if anyone else could hear it…but then again with all the noise in here no one would even be able to hear me talk. _

_My eyes darted everywhere, from the people screaming around me to the heavily muscled man who seemed to be sizing me up from across the floor. I barely took notice of the slight tremble in my bandaged hands, though I did take notice of the potent taste of fear filling my mouth._

_I jumped a little when a short man stepped onto the stage-like arena I was standing on…my emerald orbs never leaving his form, awaiting for what he was to say next._

_I was overwhelmed with the feeling of fear and anxiety; in fact I was too overwhelmed to notice that the short man had introduced us already and was now signaling some other guy in the crowd to do who knows what…_

_But I soon found out._

_A huge metal cage was being lowered down noisily towards us and I let myself have a moment of panic…I had always been a _little_ bit claustrophobic… _

_I watched with panic-stricken eyes as the cage clanged noisily against the make-shift arena I was standing on. While I watched a couple of guys secure the metal monstrosity I suppressed the violent urge to run…to run before this nightmare began. I clenched my fists, fighting down my instinct to bolt right out of hear because I knew…I knew just as well as any of these people that this…was my fault._

_This had been my choice and my choice alone. _

_My eyes couldn't stop shifting from metal wall to metal wall, it was like the cage was getting smaller and I was running out of air but I had to hold myself together. I have to go through with this now. I knew that as soon as I stepped onto this dirty white arena there would be no turning back. It was too late and I couldn't back down now…_

_I needed to get my head sorted or else I wouldn't stand a chance against…_that_. My eyes shifted over to the overly muscled buffoon across from me and he seemed to be getting ready._

_I sucked in a deep breath._

_I refuse to back down. With that thought set in my mind a forced my limbs to stop their trembling and focused on getting myself ready for what was to come. I quickly passed my hand down my hair. I felt the French braid that started from atop my head and ended just above my shoulders, it was tight against my head so it couldn't distract me. But there were still a few strands that came loose. I tightened the black gym shorts that ended at mid thigh, hoping it wouldn't loosen later on. My white tank top was fit around my torso but it wasn't uncomfortable as it let me move around freely. _

_I heard the short man speaking and knew it was time to begin…_

_I took in another breath and walked up to the middle, watching my large opponent cockily make his way towards me._

_Once we were only a few feet in front of each other the short man spoke again._

"_Alright…you sure you want to do this sweetheart?" I glanced at the small man with a slight sneer as his sentence didn't carry any sort of care whatsoever…in fact it was mocking._

"_No," I bit out the word and barred my teeth a little…in this world I couldn't afford to show weakness._

"_Alright, are you up for this big guy?" I stared between the two and knew that I was the one who didn't belong here. The ease they felt in this particular situation and how they cast degrading looks my way, thinking that I was just another punk who got too cocky for their own good. Even the crowd sneered at me with mock dancing in their eyes…but that wouldn't stop me. I'm not here for petty reasons…_

"_There's only two rules, don't kill each other and no weapons! Other than that anything goes!"_

_I cleared my mind and closed my eyes._

"_Alright!"_

_I took in a deep breath._

"_Let the bloodbath begin!"_

_My usual soft emerald orbs snapped open to reveal a sharp icy jade that glared down the opponent without hesitation. I clenched my fists, barring my teeth as I slid into my stance… _

_I was ready.

* * *

_

-X-

* * *

The sun was bright in the sky as it shone down, bathing the people of Konoha with its warmth. This was the kind of day where everyone would be in a good mood…probably a mood as sunny as the weather.

But to me…the sun just hurt my eyes and other people's cheeriness grate on my nerves.

I sighed, leaning back against the tall brick walls that surrounded my high school. It was the infamous Konoha high that was well known for its lack of money and bad education. Well…if you asked me I'd say that people exaggerated when it came to our school because the education was just as good as any school _and_ we weren't _that_ poor. But I guess producing some of the most rebellious students in Konoha gave us that kind of reputation…

I looked up to the blazing sun, frowning...

The sun wasn't producing _unbearable_ heat or anything but its promise of a beautiful day and happy people brought a slight frown upon my lips. _No_ I wasn't against being happy and I don't hate the sun…life has just been…well a little rough lately. I know no one said life was easy, but no one told me it would be this hard.

I sighed once again, shaking my head from the bad thoughts that were beginning to surface. I pushed those memories back into the little box deep in my mind because I didn't feel like being in a _completely_ foul mood today…I mean it wouldn't be fair to the people around me, right?

I closed my eyes, ignoring the chatter of the students passing by and filing through the school gates. I was telling the truth when I said I didn't hate sunlight…in fact when I have the time, I make sure to soak in its warmth. I do it because somehow it calms me down and lets me think that I may not be totally alone in this big bad world. The thought brought a small quirk to my lips. To me…the sun brought the feeling of hope.

I opened my eyes and observed the passing students and their bright moods. A sigh escaped my lips as I realised I was being a hypocrite again…the sun brought me hope…and maybe to everyone else it also had its special purpose. My small smile was hollow as I kept thinking about the word _hope_. It truly was something that kept me going, something that forced me to stand when I fell, and something that didn't allow me the privilege of giving up. Though along with hope, I believed in courage. Courage was something that allowed a person to face their own fears and grow stronger. Whether it was to protect or to grow…In my eyes courage walked alongside hope.

Hope gives you the desire to look forward to something while courage gives you the strength to get up and make it happen.

I inwardly smiled when I looked down at my hands, seeing the kanji for hope tattooed onto the back of my left fist while the kanji for courage was tattooed on my right. The sleek black strokes of each character glaring right back at me as I studied them. They reminded me to never lose hope.

But that was beginning to get harder and harder with each passing day…

I was shaken from my depressing thoughts when a small playful punch landed against my right shoulder. I looked up only to see my grinning brown haired friend with that usual mischievous glint in her chocolate orbs. Well…she was my _only_ friend actually…

"Hey Sak, did I make you wait long?" Yep…this was Seikaku Tenten, my best friend and the only one I can let my guard down to. To be honest, we've really only been friends since we were sixteen…we're only eighteen now. But we have been through our fair share of shit since meeting each other.

"Hey Tenten, nah not really and c'mon…black shirt and straight cut jeans?" I chuckled quietly when she crossed her arms with a slight huff, though her own little smirk told me what was coming next…

"Oh…sorry miss –maroon-tank-and-skinny-jeans- am I that _overdressed_ for you hun?" Yep…her tongue was just as sharp as the interesting pointy objects she kept on her body at all times. Hm, I'm beginning to see how we got our reputation.

"Haha. Let's get to class before Tsunade _throws_ us out, ne?" Tenten just grinned and hooked her arm around my neck, making me smile at her energy. Other students watched warily as we both entered the school grounds…we weren't exactly your typical high school girls. No we weren't bubbly and _no_ we don't bully…we're just…unfortunate.

Unfortunate, it pretty much summed up our lives.

* * *

-X-

* * *

As we entered our classroom, I let my features ease into my usual blank mask I wore in front of everyone around me…with the exception of two people. These people are Tenten and my mother. It's not like I'm emotionally constipated or anything, just cautious and guarded. You see, if people were to go through what I've been through there is no doubt most of them would be locked up in some mental asylum within a span of forty-eight hours. And I say this with confidence.

"Girls, hurry up and take your seats!" With a mock salute to our homeroom teacher, I quickly sat down on my desk at the back next to the large window. I watched Tenten blow our teacher a mock kiss before making a mad dash for the seat next to me when Tsunade had thrown a white board eraser with a fair bit of force.

"I'm the damn principle…I don't see why I need to take over this class…" As usual Tsunade was mumbling something about being our temporary home room teacher because our previous one quit after getting a shiner from on of the boys.

"Hey, Tsunade-sensei would you mind giving me a little one-on-one tutoring lesson?" Well you see…For a fifty year old woman Tsunade was pretty blessed by time as she aged gracefully, allowing her to look almost fifteen years younger than she really was. Not to mention she had one hell of a rack.

"Ah Kenji…boy if you don't watch your tongue I'll cut it off for you! Ya hear? Oh and I'll go ahead and cut _something_ else off while I'm at it!" I inwardly laughed as the boy paled at the thought. Yep…Tsunade was also one hell of a woman.

Not to mention that said woman was my godmother.

Homeroom flew by and the bell rang, signalling our first period. Though before I could leave, my godmother called me back. I sighed because I we weren't all that close. Not my choice but because of her acidic relationship with my mother…her ex-best friend. So my mom was way younger than this hellcat of a woman but hell if I know how they became tight.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" I quickly bumped knuckles with Tenten, telling her I'd catch up before walking over to my principle's desk without batting an eyelash at her scrutinizing stare.

"How have you been dear?" I suppressed a sigh of annoyance. I didn't dislike my godmother…in fact I admired her. It's just that sometimes she'd be too observant and her concerned questions hit a little too close to home.

"I'm well oba-sama," I knew my features were schooled in their usual blank façade but I couldn't get myself to relax around this woman. Her sharp honey coloured orbs pierced through me like she could see my darkest secrets.

"Hm, your eyes have bags under them, your skin is paler, hair is losing its shine, and there is paleness around your lips and the beds of your fingernails. Now let me ask you again. How have you been?" I know she saw the flash of emotion that sped through my eyes and those sharp orbs narrowed even more when I straightened and swiftly hid my fists in my pockets.

"Don't try to hide those bruises on your knuckles. I've already seen them," Yeah…did I mention that she was once a famed surgeon in her youth? Hm a doctor…brings back my old dreams of becoming a medic…

"I've been staying up lately all night to finish past assignments, ma'am," It was half true. I guess it's safer if I stuck to half truths rather than outright lying. I did in fact stay up all night to finish homework…but that was after my…'night job'. I can't let her find out about it or else I'll be facing terrible consequences.

"Right, how is Asuka?" Her concern for my mother touched my heart but my eyes dulled even further at the mention of my mother's name. All I can say is that…she isn't doing very well.

"S-She's…_coping_," I knew Tsunade wasn't buying anything I was feeding her. Hell she probably…no she _didn't_ even believe my bullshit about my late nights. She leaned back in her chair and her rigid stature relaxed while her honey coloured orbs softened greatly. She stared at me with knowing eyes that forced me to look away.

"Sakura…you know if you need anything…_anything at all_ you can always come to me right?" Those words made me want to scream at her and tell her everything that's been going on at home and in my life…but I couldn't. No one could know…

"If that is all Tsunade-sama, I'm already late for my first class," I turned to leave, my figure even more rigid than it was a couple of minutes ago. Her tender voice reached my ears and caused me to stop in my tracks.

"Sakura, I know Asuka's story…when she was pregnant with you she told me to promise her I'd take you in when she failed to be a good parent to you," Those words…truly struck home. My petal hair, just past my shoulders had fallen to cover my face as I bowed my head. I glanced over at the busty blonde and could see the shock in her eyes at my show of raw emotion.

Pain mixed with the feeling of uselessness.

"She is my _mother_, I will take care of her no matter what," I could hear the hoarseness in my voice as I spoke, inwardly wincing at my fallen façade. With a deep breath I pushed it all to the back of my mind before leaving through the door.

If I had stayed a second longer I would have heard Tsunade speak…

"I saw those bruises on your neck too…"

* * *

-X-

* * *

When the school bell rang, signalling the end of school I got up and made my way to my locker. After putting away my books and grabbing a folder or two I made my way outside, spotting Tenten openly mocking one of her guy friends. I think his name was Lee.

"Yo Sak! Over here! I'll see you later Lee!" I smiled a small smile to my friend. Unlike me she could still be herself around others and that made me envious. After all she has been through…it makes me wonder how she can still smile.

"So what did the old lady want, eh?" I smirked at Tenten as she slung her arm over my neck. She was only a few inches taller than me but we were still somewhere around 5'5 tall so she didn't stretch my spine too much.

"Just asking about my mom again…you know how that is," I watched carefully as her face lost its cheery grin and took a worried scowl.

"Sakura…I have a spare room you know? Anko wouldn't mind having you around either…" She sighed when I glared at her. She knew best out of anyone else how much I _couldn't_ give up on my own mother. Anko, Mitarashi Anko, was Tenten's current guardian who actually _loved_ the girl and for that I thanked kami.

"Ten…we both know how I can't take you up on that offer," The brown haired girl with two buns atop her head scowled before looking away, though her grip on me tightened in a form of comfort. I squeezed back hoping to alleviate her worry.

The rest of the walk to my house was silent and I waved Tenten goodbye as she continued to walk past my small home. It wasn't totally shitty but at least it was something. I walked up to the rickety porch and stopped in front of the door. I took in a deep breath and a sense of cautiousness took over my whole being. It was like an instinct now and I could honestly say that I never felt safe at home anymore.

I opened the door slowly and noiselessly, hoping not to attract any unwanted attention from my mother. When I found nothing, I walked in and closed the door quietly behind me. I stalked through the entire house looking for my mother, letting out a relieved sigh that racked through my whole body when I found her passed out on the couch.

I sucked in that sigh as soon as I fully focused my gaze on her body.

Panic coursed through my veins when I took in her half naked body and sickly pale skin. I knew she hadn't been eating the meals I'd cook for her but I didn't think she was verging on being anorexic. Her bones could easily be seen through her skin and her once luscious red hair was now dull and stringy. I was torn between getting to my mom and searching the house for a _rat_.

Before I could get myself together I was harshly slammed against the wall behind me. Being snagged back like that by my neck felt unbearably painful. My vision spun a little but when it focused again I was staring at the so called _rat_. This vile _pig_ often came over for…the _pleasure_ that my mother so unashamedly offered.

"Sakura-chan…your mother isn't eating properly again…her figure is…wilting if you get what I mean. But you baby, a chest much fuller than your mothers, slender and with hips flaring out at the waist…I'm already hard just looking at you," I fought back the bile rising in my throat as I felt his…_thing_ pressing into my thigh. The only thing I could say to my mother was that at least he wasn't ugly…almost handsome if he wasn't such a pig. Despite that, I still hated his guts.

"Get the fuck off of me Daiki before I slit your throat," I watched as his violet orbs shone with dark amusement. This man was only probably six years older than me…I was disgusted with my mother's shameless behaviour. But I could never hate her.

"You know I like it rough, just asks your mom, so that'd probably only turn me on, sweetheart," I snarled in his face as hand began sneak its way under my shirt and into my bra. My mind was panicking. He had never outright attacked me like this…hell he had never touched me before. My mind was racing in fear but I told myself to calm down. I didn't need to be told that this man was probably skilled in a fight due to his muscle definition but I had experience too in that field.

I began to calm myself down, ignoring his disturbing ministrations on my body. I couldn't attack him like this…I needed to…distract him. The thought only served to bring bile in my throat but it had to be done or else I'd…be violated without remorse.

Without another thought I bucked my hips, feigning eagerness and his small growl told me he took the bait. He ground his hips into mine and I fought the urge to cry. I fought it so damn hard and before I could breakdown I grabbed his head and forced his lips upon mine. I suppressed sucking in a horrified breath when his hand began to tug at my jeans. I had to act quickly.

While he was occupied I found a beer bottle on the shelf next to my head. For once I was glad that he was such a pig in my house. Without another thought I grabbed it and brought it down as hard as I could on his head. The pained cry told me it worked. His head was bleeding but I didn't care. As soon as his grip loosened I sent a harsh kick up into his groin. He keeled over but I wasn't done. I brought my elbow down onto his back and heard a satisfying crack. I had probably fractured his rib.

He fell to the ground and I though he was out but he grabbed my ankle. I screamed in fright and immediately sent a brain bashing kick to his head. His hand and body went limp…for real this time. I didn't hesitate in dragging him a couple of blocks away from my house, feeling lucky that barely anyone came around this neighbourhood. Once a found some secluded bushes near the empty park, I left him there passed out and bleeding. I watched his shallow breaths and bile rose to my throat when I thought about his lips on mine. I immediately turned my head away from him and spat as if to get his taste out. I turned to walk away.

I came to a dead halt and let out a shaky sigh…no matter how jaded I had become…I was no monster.

I turned back and tore at the hem of my tank top, making sure the piece of cloth was long enough to bandage around his head. By the time I finished bandaging the small gash on his left temple I stood, scowling down at my bare taut stomach.

I rushed back to my house and went straight to my room and into the shower, savagely scrubbing at my skin until it felt raw. Once I was done, I dressed in a fit black shirt and a loose pair of red shorts that ended at mid thigh. Yep I was getting ready for my 'night job'. I quickly rummaged through my drawer and grinned to myself when I found my roll of black bandages. It looked like I needed to get more since it was running out. After wrapping the bandages around my hands up to my elbows I sighed and flexed them. They made me look like I was wearing long fingerless gloves but I didn't really care. My eyes drifted to my iphone, I was kind of glad I still had two hours before I had to leave.

Yes I do have an iphone…brand new too. I know I'm poor so you're probably wondering…how, right? Well you'll find out in due time.

I leaned back on my bed after putting on my black Nikes, letting myself relax for an hour or two…

I nice nap won't hurt.

-o-

CRASH!

I shot up from my bed, head spinning and eyes groggy. It was dark and I couldn't really see anything so I panicked a bit. My hand instinctively reached for my phone, sighing when I still had an hour before I needed to leave.

CRASH!

My eyes widened for a moment before narrowing towards the hallway. I don't know who was breaking bottles or whatever but my mom was down there by herself…possibly still passed out. My heart drummed loudly against my chest. I can't let anybody hurt her! I stood up and began slinking down the hallway and noiselessly down the old stairs, muscles bunched up and ready to pounce on whoever could be invading my home.

Yeah…my house wasn't the safest ever. Anyone could break in without needing to give two fucks about the security.

My neck snapped to the right when I heard small sound of whimpering.

I immediately made a turn into the kitchen and slid into a defensive stance. What I saw next made my heart ache and my arms limp, falling to my sides. There, hunched up on the sink was my mother…drowning herself in alcohol. She never used to be like this. Believe it or not…we used to be happy.

"M-Mom…stop it already!" Sakura fought the slight tremble that rippled through her body like waves. I knew she was slowly killing herself…drowning herself in that amber liquid until her world just stopped. I ran to her but I stopped dead in my tracks when her neck snapped in my direction, her dull icy blue orbs piercing through me as if I had just committed the greatest wrong against her.

"You…" She glared at me as if I was some filthy child who'd just tried to steal her purse. My heart panged with hurt once again before my face eased into a shuttered mask. I needed to be strong for her…

"Mom, you need to put the drink down and rest. Drinking unreasonable amounts of alcohol will destroy your liver. Alcohol consumed in great amounts, becomes a _poison_. I don't want anything happening to you," I inwardly cringed at my own voice. It was calm yet icy and with my shuttered face I must have looked cold and insensitive. It hurt me more than she knew.

"HA! Is that right _daughter_? Did you ever care about your _father_ as well?" My façade cracked. Cracked, like some brute punching my mask so hard it shattered in seconds. I was fairly aware of the horror gleaming in my emerald orbs, the sharp intake of my breaths, and the clenching of my fists. She hadn't just hit a nerve…she struck my heart. No matter how stupid that sounds it's what I'm feeling right now. My chest ached with an old guilt that would never fade…

"Mom h-how could you say that to me? Of course I cared about daddy! I…I-" My cracked voice hitched in my throat as I tried hard to swallow the lump of guilt. I knew…she had always blamed my father's death on me. She always had.

"Oh? Do you even understand what I've lost? The man I've loved since I was thirteen! The man who I trusted my life with! The man who loved me no matter my faults! My husband you brat! You took him from me!" I barely noticed the way my mother had tossed out the rest of her before she gripped it by the neck. If I hadn't been so stunned with the words that spilled from her mouth, I would have also noticed the crash of the bottle as she smashed the end on the counter.

I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I felt so many emotions at the same time that it made me a little dizzy and disoriented. I felt anger, despair, hurt, pain and most of all _guilt_. Emotion after emotions attacked my frayed senses and the worst part of all? Was that I knew she wasn't lying. I don't know if you've ever had your own mother hate your guts as if you were the spawn of evil itself but let me tell you…it sucked. It really did.

"I just wished you'd disappear!" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my mother running towards me but the thing that truly got my attention back was the sharp pain that seemed to pulse through my left shoulder. A small grunt escaped me as my mother pushed the broken glass of the bottle deeper until it hurt so much I stumbled away. My eyes were wide with disbelief and shock as I stared down at the small bits of glass sticking out of my shoulder. The blood was vivid and thick against my pale skin. I had just been stabbed with a beer bottle. By my own mother no less.

"If only I didn't have you!" I bit my tongue, shoving down all the hurt I was feeling because it burned my soul. I gripped my bleeding shoulder and sidestepping out of the way as she lunged for me once again. I tried to clear my mind from the thoughts rushing through my head. She's beaten me before…hell for years now…but this is the first time she'd ever used something on me.

"Mom…please stop it! I don't want to hurt you!" I fought back the tears as she threw her head back and laughed as her oversized shirt and loose shorts moved with her.

"Oh _sweetie_, if only you had this much sense when you were 12! Maybe I'd still have him!" Her words were as sharp as knives and were hitting me right on target, right where it hurt the most. She was going to come at me again and I couldn't stand the thought of hurting her. Without another thought I whipped out my phone and pressed 2, Tenten's speed dial number.

_"Yo, Sak! What's up?"_

"Tenten, I need your help…_now_," I ducked when the bottle had sped past my head. I heard it crash and break into a million pieces but the sounds of footsteps caught my attention. Usually, in a situation like this I would shoved my leg out, sending my attacker backwards with a harsh kick. But once again I remembered that this was my mother. My attacker was my own mother.

"Ten hurry!" With that I heard a quick reply from Tenten, noticing how grave her voice sounded.

Tenten only lived two blocks away, which is why I wasn't surprised when she came, busting in through the front door her twin butterfly knives twirling menacingly. Well yes…I did mention we both lived in a bad neighbourhood…and we just happen to be prepared for the worst.

I watched her eyes widen for a moment before narrowing at the small woman strangling me. She noticed the warning in my orbs and nodded before tucking her knives into her belt. With that she immediately grabbed my mother's arms and twisted them behind her back so she couldn't hurt me anymore.

"Woman, this is your own flesh and blood! What mother can strangle the life out of her child?" This is why Tenten was my closest friend…hell she was my sister. She looked out for me even if she was putting her own life at risk. She was the only person I trusted with my guard down. I watched my mother thrashing within Tenten's hold. Eyes glaring at me like there was no tomorrow. Hell if only she'd start foaming at the mouth then the image of a rabid dog would be complete.

"I-If only I could…If only I could trade your life for his! I wouldn't hesitate taking your life if it brought him back! That damned pink hair and expressive emerald orbs! They're all his traits! Every time I look at you it disgusts me! You're the spitting image of your father! I hate you! I hate you!" My mask shattered. I stared at my mother, dumbstruck with the amount of hate she had towards me. I knew my mouth was slightly agape, eyebrows furrowed in shock and eyes showing every emotion passing by. Tears began to leak without my notice.

My heart clenched painfully.

"_Daddy, Daddy! You have a boo-boo! Let nurse Sakura fix it!" I stared up at my handsome father with a big grin on my face and a first aid kit._

"_Sweetheart it's so small…don't waste your band-aids on me!" I gave him a pout but couldn't help the grin as he laughed and lifted me up onto his hip. I looped my small arms around his neck, showering his cheek with kisses. He laughed even more._

"_So it seems like my little Sakura-chan wants to be a doctor hm?" I nodded my head vigorously and crossed my tiny arms. His chin length pink hair was tied to into a small ponytail with strands falling out to frame his face. I was glad I looked like my daddy…my mom was beautiful yes but my daddy was unique. _

"_Of course when I'm bigger I'm going to save millions and millions of peoples!" I waved my arms around to emphasise my point but it only served to make my dad hold onto me tightly as a loud laugh wracked his body._

"_Well, no matter what you grow up to be or how you grow up…I will always love you…don't let anyone fool you into thinking I don't because I'd give my life for you, sweetie," _

"Dad…" I closed my eyes at the memory and gripped at my shirt, where my heart was located. I couldn't take her words anymore…

"Bring Kazuki back! Kazuki-" The sound of a slap echoed through the whole house as my mother stared at me with unbelieving wide orbs. I had had _enough_.

"If you love my father so much then stop _fucking_ whoring yourself out to that bastard and get a grip on your life!" I could feel the anger eating me up and my fists itched to hit something.

"Why you little-" I watched Tenten growl before hitting that numbing spot on the back of my mother's neck. She went limp within a matter of seconds. As Tenten set her down on the couch I quickly dialled in a number that I thought I'd never call in my entire life.

"_Moshi moshi?"_

"I…need your help,"

"_Sakura…Sakura? Are you okay? I'm coming so stay put!"_ the concern in the voice made me want to smile…but the bitterness in my mood won out.

"Arigatou…oba-sama,"

"_Anytime, sweetheart,"_ With that I put my phone away and turned, only to be crushed in one of Tenten's infamous bear hugs.

"Ten…get off me," I pushed her away, because I couldn't…handle the emotional dam that threatened to spill over. If she showed anymore care it'd break through.

"No," I stopped fighting and just buried my head in the space between her shoulder and neck. She was the closest thing I had to a sister. I didn't cry but I appreciated the comfort.

"Dumbass, you're shoulder is bleeding," I smiled bitterly when she pushed me off and began to bandage my arm with a piece of cloth.

"Tenten I need you to wait here with my mother while Tsunade comes around to help," Tenten stared at me suspiciously and sighed before nodding her head. I didn't want to burden the girl but it was almost time for me to leave.

"Thanks Ten…I'll make this all up to you one day," I gave her a soft, sincere smile before turning away and heading for the door. But I was stopped when a hand gripped my elbow.

"Sakura, I know you can't tell me what your 'night job' is but…please be _careful_, I'm not dumb enough to think what you're doing is in anyway _safe,_" I glanced back at her with my eyes covered by my bangs. I didn't want her to see the struggle in my emerald orbs.

"I'll be fine just as long as no one finds out…don't worry Ten, I'll be back. Tell Tsunade to take care of my mother while I'm gone," Once Tenten's hand fell away from my elbow, albeit hesitantly, I gave her a quick smile before walking through the doors.

She had no idea how dangerous my 'night job' was.

I walked for almost half an hour to a small abandoned warehouse.

I looked around and erased all emotion from my person. This was not a place to show weakness, which I had so painfully learnt my first time coming here.

This place may seem like an ordinary rundown warehouse but what people didn't know about was the basement door that led towards a poorly lit hallway. This hallway led further underground until I stood in front of two huge metal doors that were being guarded my two men.

I nodded towards them and they opened the doors for me. A sense of danger and familiarity rushed through my system as I took in the wide staged arena, the dome like structure of the place, the huge metal cage and the crowds of people screaming and chanting under the harsh glare of the lights.

Yeah, this was a place of foul play and dirty money.

I smirked, remembering the first time I fought here, for the entertainment of these filthy pigs.

"_Alright…you sure you want to do this sweetheart?" I glanced at the small man with a slight sneer as his sentence didn't carry any sort of care whatsoever…in fact it was mocking._

"_No," I bit out the word and barred my teeth a little…in this world I couldn't afford to show weakness._

"_Alright, are you up for this big guy?" I stared between the two and knew that I was the one who didn't belong here. The ease they felt in this particular situation and how they cast degrading looks my way, thinking that I was just another punk who got too cocky for their own good. Even the crowd sneered at me with mock dancing in their eyes…but that wouldn't stop me. I'm not here for petty reasons…_

"_There's only two rules, don't kill each other and no weapons! Other than that anything goes!"_

_I cleared my mind and closed my eyes._

"_Alright!"_

_I took in a deep breath._

"_Let the bloodbath begin!"_

_My usual soft emerald orbs snapped open to reveal a sharp icy jade that glared down the opponent without hesitation. I clenched my fists, barring my teeth as I slid into my stance… _

_I was ready._

Yeah, okay so had lost that time…not to mention beaten bloody but I wasn't a rookie any longer. Many hated these kinds of things but that was because those people had always assumed we fought for our egos but I never fought for such a petty reason.

I fought to survive…

The pay was fantastic and it helped me support not only myself but also my mother. What I didn't realise was that once I started this…I couldn't get out. _They_ wouldn't let me escape this fate and for now…I had accepted it. This was another way of letting off some steam anyway.

Well if you haven't guessed it by now…this was my 'night job'. If others were to find out they wouldn't be able to understand my position…I couldn't get out even if I wanted because _they_ would find me. So I kept fighting these filthy illegal battles.

I had no choice.

This is my life and there was no escaping it…I'd be fighting for god knows how long until they decided to free me. You see, the people watching these fights have nothing better to do with their money. They watch us as if we're a bunch of rabid dogs let loose to go at each other's throats as soon as the leashes came off.

Heh, well it's true in a way and if you haven't figured it out by now…

I'm an illegal underground fighter and most of my nights were a never ending cycle of violence.

* * *

**NOTE: **Seikaku - Accurate. lol well i thought it was pretty appropriate for Tenten and it sounds cool so yeah...she is a weapons mistress right? adn so she should have amazing accuracy ;P

Hope you all enjoyed and this is my first ever ItaSaku pairing so be nice :) This was also my first time writing in first person. I just figured maybe this way I could convey Sakura's feelings better.

Oh and **Itachi** will make his debut in the next chapter.

Please leave me some **feedback** guys :]


End file.
